


Soothing Warmth

by Oregano_Cactus



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, banjutai hints but nothing actually stated! theyre hanging out, banri tries out taekwondo, maximum fluff this is literally just them being sweet, rated teen for banri's swearing, theyre taking a bath together its nice and comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oregano_Cactus/pseuds/Oregano_Cactus
Summary: "“What, asshole,”he asked as he threw his towel onto the chair.“Spit it out.”Juza just shrugged.“Why do you smell like cinnamon apple.”He shuddered.“Jesus, your powers of recognition for sweets fuckin’ terrify me. It’s ‘cause I used your shampoo, and don’t bother complaining about it ‘cause it was either that or whatever shampoo Sakyo uses.”Juza just turns another page in whatever book he’s reading, and nods.“It smells nice, it kinda suits you.”"Juza and Taichi like to take care of Banri. Banri starts using sweeter-smelling shampoo. They all like taking baths together. A nice and comforting fic to warm you up this winter!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Soothing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift for TA1CHERRY on twitter! Hope you enjoy, Cherry! 
> 
> Italics indicate speaking/thinking. 
> 
> Please enjoy! If you like it, consider leaving comments/kudos to brighten up your local writer's day :D

Banri sinks into the bathtub, finally relaxing after a long day spent trying to learn taekwondo at a nearby studio. 

_“Maybe it’ll help get out some aggression!”_ Izumi had suggested, and Sakyo had hastily agreed. _“I got half-off tickets from someone that Tsuzuru-kun knew on a walk from some job he’d done a while back, go try it out for a week and tell me what you think. Please?”_

He’d sighed, shrugged, and threw his jacket over his shoulders, ready to crush the other kids in the studio, and had been met with a rude awakening when he arrived. 

They’d actually wanted him to learn how to do specific moves and shit, forced him to take sparring lessons and not just beat the shit out of people willy-nilly, and he found the tightness of having to keep control over his muscles constantly almost more exhausting than just getting in an all-out brawl. _“Palm facing forward, Banri-kun,”_ the instructor had chastised, and he’d rolled his eyes before adjusting his stance. It was stupid, but it made Izumi and the rest of the troupe happy, so he kept going despite his exhaustion. 

The only thing he looked forward to was the bath and its soothing warmth, since he got the space all to himself when he got back from lessons at 17:00. _“Ugh.”_ His arm muscles cried out in pain as he lifted them to start soaping up his hair with some stupid cinnamon-apple shampoo that Juza had bought the other day. He didn’t exactly want to smell like a sweets shop, but having ran out of shampoo (his was sandalwood or some other respectable shit, thank you very much) he didn’t really have a choice for the night. 

Banri finished bathing as quickly as he could before he got yelled at for wasting more water by the resident turbotax representative, toweling off as he walked into his room when he noticed Juza staring intently at him. 

_“What, asshole,”_ he asked as he threw his towel onto the chair. _“Spit it out.”_

Juza just shrugged. _“Why do you smell like cinnamon apple.”_

He shuddered. _“Jesus, your powers of recognition for sweets fuckin’ terrify me. It’s ‘cause I used your shampoo, and don’t bother complaining about it ‘cause it was either that or whatever shampoo Sakyo uses.”_

Juza just turns another page in whatever book he’s reading, and nods. _“It smells nice, it kinda suits you.”_

 _“How the fuck does that suit me? Asshole.”_ He sighs, falls back on his bed, and asks, _“Hey, wake me up if Omi calls dinner anytime soon. I’m takin’ a nap.”_

— 

He didn’t really have an explanation for why he kept using Juza’s shampoo instead of going out and buying one of his own. Sure, it was more convenient than to go buy one, but he’d never been particularly fond of cinnamon apple anyways, and it wasn’t like he was hurting for money. 

Juza never said anything about it, though, and he kinda liked when Juza would look up and quirk the side of his mouth whenever he noticed Banri wander in the room after a bath. 

Whatever. 

— 

He flops onto the couch one day, exhausted from whatever insanely brutal paces that he’d been put through by his instructor that day, and passes out the moment his head hits the couch cushions. 

Vaguely, he thinks that he registers Taichi’s voice, surprisingly soft and quiet, washing over him. _“Ah, Ban-chan?”_ Shuffling. _“Ban-chan, is it okay if I sit by you? Yeah? Alright, I’m sitting down.”_ There’s a weight next to his head, and he vaguely feels his head placed onto someone’s lap within the thick foggy soup of sleep. _“You probably need rest, huh?”_ Something strokes his hair. It’s gross, he wants to say, but he can’t figure out the words. _“I’ll call Juza-san soon, get him to drag you back to your bed or something. Go back to sleep.”_

Taichi’s hand is comfortingly warm, and he soon falls back asleep just as ordered. 

— 

He wakes back up later when he realizes that he’s being lifted in the air. _“Huh—”_

He flinches back upon seeing Juza’s face suddenly so close. _“Calm down, I’m just carrying you to the baths. Don’t freak,”_ Juza mutters, and Banri just gives up and goes limp. Free ride, whatever. 

He slides into the baths like a boneless chicken breast, still stuck in the half-asleep daze, and lies there for a couple seconds before he processes Juza sliding into the bath with him. _“What the fuck, what time is it,”_ he mutters, but Juza just shrugs. 

_“Might as well take the opportunity to take a bath now.”_

It’s another few seconds before he registers fingers running through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and working cinnamon-apple shampoo into the strands. _“Hey, I’m not a fucking infant, you know,”_ he spits out. 

_“Can you calm down? Let me take care of you for a little bit, it won’t kill you,”_ Juza says, and Banri snaps his mouth shut with an audible _clack_. _“It’s not like we’re mortal enemies.”_

 _No, they’re not_ , he thinks. Maybe they might’ve been, once, when Banri was still young and stupid and didn’t know how to handle all of the absolute nothingness that encompassed his hole being. But they weren’t anymore, and Banri actually had a purpose now, and he figured it wasn’t so bad to lean back and let Juza do whatever he was doing. _“Hey, how come you’re so good at this?”_ he says, and Juza quirks his mouth again. 

_“Kumon,”_ he says in response, and Banri gives a nod of understanding. Years of practice with wrangling a younger sibling in saunas and bathhouses must give you good experience, huh. 

_“Hey, what brand do you use anyways,”_ he asks, head completely clear of any critical thinking whatsoever. _“Maybe I’ll pick some up.”_

 _“Doesn’t matter, you’ll just steal mine,”_ Juza says, and he can hear a smile in his voice. He wonders, when did he start becoming familiar enough with his troupe members to start hearing the little nuances in their voice? 

_“Whatever,”_ he shoots back. _“Shut up.”_

_“Not your best one.”_

“ _Loser.”_

_“Asshole.”_

The bathroom’s door creaks open, and Taichi’s bright smile peers around the sliver. _“Hey, Ban-chan, Juza-san, can I join in?”_

Banri shrugs, and Juza nods, and Taichi seems to think that’s good enough because he slides into the bath with all the grace of a newborn fawn, splashing them both. _“Hey, watch it!”_ Banri cries, but he smiles through the sheet of water that Taichi throws up by slamming his hands onto the surface, and watches as Juza and Taichi smile back too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Fun facts, same as always:  
> \- I miss saunas SO bad, this fic was partially inspired by my love for saunas and bathhouses.  
> \- Taichi likes to braid and mess with Banri's hair! He begs Banri to grow it out so he can mess with it more.  
> \- Juza buys sugar cupcake shampoo once, and Banri draws the line there. He refuses to go to school with his hair smelling like a bath and body works christmas aisle.  
> \- Izumi and Sakyo are "politely" suggesting Banri go do something productive with his energy instead of beat up people behind the school. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please consider leaving kudos or a comment! I promise I'll read and appreciate them all so much, and they're what keep me writing ^^


End file.
